A Harry Potter Christmas
by Hyper Loli Pop
Summary: The Potters and their family friends get together for Christmas.


**A Harry Potter Christmas**

**Disclaimer:** **I have not actually seen the Harry Potter family tree, so some children may be messed up… in a good way (:**

A redheaded, bright eyed, rosy cheeked 10-year-old girl with wizard blood pumping through her veins trudged through the snow on her way home from the bus on December 22, eager to get to her family.

"See you later, Lily!" said the girl's bestfriend, turning down the road.

"'Bye, Marie!" The girl, Lily, called to her muggle friend.

Finally, Lily Potter was inside the warm house she knew so well. Her mum was waiting by the door, as usual.

"Hi, Lily! How was school?" Ginny Potter questioned as her daughter shrugged off her coat and hung up her hat.

"Good, mum." Lily answered, rushing to throw her backpack onto the couch. "Are the boys here yet?"

"Not yet. Dads picking them up from the Hogwarts Express. They should be back soon." Lily still had her boots on and was trampling through the living room, scouring every corner. Her mother lazily lifted up her wand to clean up the slush covering the carpet.

"They'll be home in a second!" Ginny laughed impenitently. Her daughter had not seen her brothers for three months and was ardent to see them. "Why don't you get into that nice blouse and skirt I got you the other day?"

"Okay … " Lily said indocile.

Ginny sighed and sat on the couch running her fingers through her fiery red hair. Her two older children -- Albus and James, were coming home from their wizarding academy, Hogwarts for Yuletide.

Before long, Lily was zealously bouncing down the stairs She was wearing a crisp white blouse, a black knit sweater, black flats, and a red plaid skirt.

"Pretty!" Ginny praised from her spot from her spot on the couch.

Lily sat down besides Ginny and began to dish today's revelries. Ginny noticed a silver muggle car park in front of the house, but decided not to mention it to Lily.

The door unlocked itself (_probably from Harry using the spell "alohmora", _Ginny guessed) and two chatting boys stepped inside, followed by their father.

"Hey, Lily!" Albus Potter said, stopping mid-sentence to greet his younger sister.

"Hi, Al! How's school?" Lily asked, jumping off the couch, and running to hug her big brother.

"It's amazing! You'll love it! I've already put little Scorpius in a full body bind!" James replied for his younger brother. There was clearly a bit of friction

"You mean that kid from the train station with the coat buttoned up his face?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, school's fun!" Albus said, changing the subject. "I've learned so much!"

As the kids went on to talk about school, a tall man with shaggy black hair and emerald green eyes sat down next to Ginny.

"Hi Harry." Ginny said, smiling a kilometer wide. "Did you tell Al and James to do something to Scorpius?"

"No, I didn't. It must be just their natural instinct." Harry shrugged, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Ginny laughed and then became serious. "Tell them to layoff Draco's son, okay?"

There was another knock at the door. "I'll get it, I'll get it!" The three Potter children trampled each other to get to the door first, falling and laughing hysterically when they tripped over James and Albus' trunks.

But the door opened itself. "Teddy!" the kids attacked him, jumping to their feet.

••••

The next two days were filled with tails from Hogwarts. On the 24th of December, Ron and Hermione Weasly with Rose and Hugo, their children, came to the Potter's house, followed by Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. Bill and Fleur Weasly came with Dominique, Louis and Victoire, who was mostly seen under the Mistletoe with Teddy Lupin. Luna, Rolf, Lycorn and Lysander Scamander came with a big turkey for Christmas dinner. Others such as Percy Weasly and his wife Audrey, and their daughter Molly, George Weasly and his wife Angelina and their son Fred, and daughter Roxanne, Neville and his wife Hanna Longbottom came to celebrate this holiday.

Pretty soon, on the same day, everyone gathered in the Potters dining room (with the help of an expanding charm) for dinner. After saying grace, the food began to fly down the table (the Potters are wizards, mind you).

"Hey, Uncle George, how'd you get that hole in your head?" asked James.

"Well, I was swimming away from Azkaban- no Hugo, I wasn't captured, just out for a swim. Suddenly, a Suddenly, a huge sea monster came out of nowhere! It was as ugly as can be! Looked almost like Scorpius Malfoy!" George explained.

"Wow! That's _hideous_!" the children in earshot exclaimed.

"Now, now." Hugo and Rose's mother, Hermione scolded. "Leave Scorpius alone! We are lucky his father didn't kill us in the train station on the first day of school!"

Moving down the table, Percy was boasting about his job as the Minster of Magic.

Harry let these conversations sink into his brain as he smiled broadly at his wife, sitting at the opposite end of the table.

**A/N**

I know the ending is bad, but whatever (:


End file.
